


A Piece of Scattered Thought

by ppxyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: Drabble Collection of my fiction based on the prompt selected by my twitter followers. Nothing much, just my (almost)first thought after reading the prompt.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. "Go back to bed." - YoonHong

> **Go back to bed**
> 
> YoonHong
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jeonghan looked up from the laptop that he has been typing, reading and staring blankly at it for _approximately_ 3 hours, when he heard a footstep coming closer. Joshua walked out from their bedroom in his sleepy face, pajama and slippers. 
> 
> "Still much left, huh?" Together with the question, he got a concerned look from his boyfriend who frowned at him. "You've been working on this since before I went to sleep." Joshua sat down next to him on the floor. "It's been five hours."
> 
> "Not that much. But I'm not satisfy with this paragraph. So, yeah." Jeonghan shifted himself to provide more space for his sleepy kitten to lean on. Joshua smells so nice. Even if it's their shared shampoo, his scent claim Jeonghan's messy thought. 
> 
> "You should sleep. It'll clear your mind a little."
> 
> "You too."
> 
> Joshua huffed lightly into his shoulder. "I've already slept for three hours now."
> 
> "Shouldn't you have to sleep 6-8 hours? Go back to bed, baby."
> 
> "It's cold."
> 
> "Huh?" Jeonghan who drifted his interest back into his paper scatter messily surrounding him on the floor quirked his eyebrows. He quite didn't catch what his baby said. 
> 
> "I said it's cold in the bedroom."
> 
> "Do you want me to lower the temperature?"
> 
> Joshua didn't response. He just sighed into Jeonghan's crook of shoulder. The silence fell in between them, filling out the room. Jeonghan's focus fully went back to the scribble (his scribble) in the paper in his hand. Joshua was still resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Joshua's cheek was cold so Jeonghan assumed that his baby woke up due to the coldness in the bedroom as he said.
> 
> He went back to typing his analysis on his laptop, minimising the motion of his right shoulder to not interrupt the sleeping kitten who using him as a pillow. He knew shua's still sleepy. That's why he told the latter to go back to bed that was more comfortable.
> 
> "Hmmmm, you won't stop working, will you?" Joshua asked without opening his beautiful eyes. "Won't you go back to bed with me? It's relaxing to sleeping on your shoulder and I really like it. But, my neck is starting to hurt."
> 
> Jeonghan airly laughed filled the room instead of the typing sound. "You're whinny."
> 
> "Yes. I am."
> 
> "Your whinny baby, to be specific."
> 
> "Couldn't agree more." Jeonghan saved the work and closed his laptop. "Go back to bed, shua."
> 
> "I'm fine. You can pull all the night as much as you want. I will be here with you."
> 
> The owner of the room lifted his eyebrows in confusion. The laptop has been closing. The tons of papers has been piling. His kitten surely did not open his eyes at all, didn't he?
> 
> "I'm ready to go to bed."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Jeonghan let the smile brighten up his tired face when Joshua looked up at him in one swift motion due to surprise. "Yeah. I'm ready to go to bed and hug my cold baby to sleep . He surely needs it. Or else, he may catch a cold."
> 
> "Hannie..."
> 
> "And I don't want that to happen."
> 
> He got up first. 
> 
> "Let's go back to bed, baby."


	2. Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night - WonSoon

> **Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night**
> 
> WonSoon
> 
> * * *

_'What's time is it?'_

Wonwoo looked at the notification message that popped up on his phone screen at late night. Very very late. Even he didn't fall asleep yet but shouldn't Kwon Soonyoung know that no one will ever reply to his weird message at 3 am., should he?

Well.

That no one is not included Jeon Wonwoo.

He sighed to himself before unlocking his phone to type a reply.

Wonwoo put his phone away and wanted to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes but his heart was beating real fast.

Not with the excitement.

Soonyoung surely are drunk somewhere out there. That tiger-lover is not someone who would be texting him at this time if he's sober. How could he sleep knowing that? Wonwoo got up and opened his laptop to get back to work on his final. If he couldn't fall asleep again, he should have made the best out of the extra time he got for study.

_'Hey Wonwoo. Do you know I'm a tiger?'_

Wonwoo groaned at the second after reading the message. Not only the context is beyond his understanding and imagination, but Soonyoung texted him when he almost finished the game. The notification popped up at the center of his screen so he clicked on it on accident.

And what's with that question?

At 3 am.

Again.

Surely, Certainly, Soonyoung is drunk.

If he has so much free time that he can go clubbing almost everyday, he should give those to Wonwoo. He needs sleep.

And, of course, extra time to replay the game.

Wonwoo typed the message back. Never mind. He will have plenty of time to replay this level. At least a few hours until Soonyoung got home.

_'Wonwoo, I tiger you.'_

He has been studying English literature and taking modern linguistic as an optional module. He knew what Kwon Soonyoung intended to text him.

But,

Can Soonyoung do it more romantically?

Fine.

Wonwoo unlocked his phone to text back.

It looked like he (and his body as well) was used to it. But it was not good for either him or Soonyoung's health to be awake until this very late. They have classes in the morning and have tons of assignments to be completed.

So he typed what's in his mind all weeks long before pressing the sent button.

He didn't even put down his phone when the phone rang.

(Are you angry? or you're just being annoyed I always send you weird messages?)

To be honest, he's really surprise that Soonyoung knows his messages were weird. "None of the above."

(But your message is hurting me so much that I thought you might hate me.)

Wonwoo sighed. "I just told you to 'stop texting me weird stuff so late at night'. Why that make you think I hate you." He signed again when Soonyoung didn't reply. "I'm worry about you. So much. You went out almost everyday this week and you're drunk almost everyday as well. Did college stress you out that much?"

Soonyoung paused for few minutes. (Actually, it's you.)

(You're stressing me out, Wonwoo.)

He almost dropped his phone in amusement. "What did I do to stress you out?"

(You sometime look like you want to be more than friend. But, some other times you don't. Sometime you did care for me too much. But this week, you didn't even spare you eyes at me.)

Oh.

(You--)

Before Soonyoung can finished his sentence, Wonwoo interupted. "I tiger you."

(What? Did you read my text? at this time? when we have really serious conversation?)

Wonwoo sighed again. Soonyoung sometime is too oblivious to handle. "I read you message and I want to tell you the same. So, I think we are on the same ground. Is that clear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I thought. But I think it's really cute and we can imagine Soonyoung texts something along these lines tho lol.


	3. There was never an us - MinShua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this one is in the Angst theme.

> **There was never an us**
> 
> MinShua
> 
> * * *

Mingyu couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him, is someone, someone who is very similar to his someone, someone who should be at the study room with his group of friend, someone who shouldn't be here at this moment.

Joshua lied to him.

This is the first time he caught it at the act.

Who knows how long has he been a fool.

We locked eyes.

And Joshua gasped before turning his attention away.

If this didn't happen, Mingyu could have pretended that the one he saw dancing on the lifted floor surrounded by the group of people he didn't know (and didn't want to know) was not his Joshua.

He could turn himself blind for the sake of their (not yet) blooming relationship.

"Why did you come here?"

It was Joshua who approached him first. 

"Shouldn't I be the one who asked you the same?"

Joshua gave him a small apologic smile that hurting Mingyu more than anything. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"What did you mean?"

"Why you have to lie to me?" Mingyu asked with painful voice. He could have cried if they were alone. 

Well.

He may cry even if they're not alone.

It's hurt to see Joshua avoided his gaze, gave him a bigger apologic smile and did not answer his question.

It's like he used the silence between us as an answer.

Which is worse.

"I didn't mean to." Joshua's voice was barely heard. It's nearly above whisper. "I just don't know how to say it."

"You can just tell me you want to have a night out or anything." 

"..."

"You know I will let you go, without me, of course."

"That's not what I mean."

Mingyu felt his heart was stung when a sharp needle from Joshua's face.

"Then, what did you mean, _**baby**_?"

Joshua widened his eyes at the nickname that came out from Mingyu's mouth. He frowned in distress. 

"Mingyu, I'm not your baby."

Even if it's hurt, Joshua was right.

They are not in the relationship. They were just hooking up few times. They drew the line at the time they started making out. 

It was Mingyu who happened to cross the line that shouldn't be crossed.

"I'm sorry, Mingyu." Joshua almost cried and Mingyu knew that it was because his face, not because Joshua was willing to cross the line with him. "But, there was not an us."

And it will be Mingyu who will be hurt when Joshua walked away.

He lied to him.

Because he wanted to end this.

Joshua was right again.

There was not an us.


	4. Stop being such a baby - CheolSoo

> **Stop being such a baby**
> 
> CheolSoo
> 
> * * *

"Cheolie, stop being such a baby."

"Noooo. I'm not a baby." Seungcheol whined. "But if you mean your baby, then I will be a baby."

"I mean you are a baby. The real one." Joshua sighed. "Stop acting like that and sit down nicely at the table, will you?"

"Shua-aaaaaaaaah."

"What's the point that you're clinging on me, Cheolie? I'm trying to make our dinner. Can you please just help me out at some sorts of way?"

Joshua is polite and gentle. But when he is so polite that it does sound sarcastic, it tells Seungcheol that his sweetheart is annoyed.

But he had been overseas for a not-so-important-in-his-opinion business trip for weeks. Shouldn't his boyfriend miss him and cling to him instead calling him a baby.

"I'm missing you." He whispered at his lover's ear before retreating his arms that hugging Joshua's waist since he got home. "I though you missed me as well." Joshua didn't have to turn to look to know that Seungcheol was pouting.

"You're such a baby."

"You're saying that countless of time in this past few hours, shua." The called man took a glance at his boyfriend before turning back to the stove. Seungcheol is sulking now. "I'm going to take this as an insult."

Oh my god.

Such a big baby.

Joshua smiled to himself.

His big baby, to be specific.

Joshua in his favourite apron set the timer after closing the stove's door. He will have around 30 minutes to talk to his big baby (with puppy eyes of course) before the dinner is ready. 

"Shouldn't it be me, who's sulking?" Joshua asked with half laughed. Small smile didn't leave his face. "You never texted me when you're on the trip. Like, never."

"It's very busy and hectic." 

"I knew." His lover's smile is alway sweet. Seungcheol wants nothing more than his shua to keep smiling and being happy. "That's why I went all the way to supermarket this afternoon. To prepare the busy businessman a 'welcome home' dinner."

The one in the cute apron walked closely to Seungcheol who's starting at him surprisingly.

"And look what I got."

Joshua pinched his cheeks with sparking eyes and sweeter smile.

"A big baby who wants me to give all the attention to him instead of the stake and turkey."

And pulled Seungcheol into a tight hug.

"Of course, I missed you Cheollie. Miss you so so much."

The familiar scent from Seungcheol made Joshua's heart aching from the longing feeling that he felt throughout this week. Before he realized that the tears steaming down his face, Seungcheol has been patting his head.

"Look who's the real baby huh?" Joshua sniggered to the warmth of his boyfriend's hand. "Crybaby."

"You're such a baby."

"Your baby." Seungcheol tightened his hug.

"Yes. Mine."


	5. About the baby... it's yours - YoonHong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes both mention and action regarding 'mpreg.' I didn't put it in the tag because it's only in this chapter. So.. yeah. Oh, and it's also in the Angst theme.

> **About the baby... it's yours**
> 
> YoonHong
> 
> * * *

"Did you... get pregnant?"

Joshua blinked. "What did you mean?"

"I don't know. Just asking. Because your symptoms look like one."

"What if I really got pregnant? What will you do, Jeonghan?"

There was the silence as an answer to his question.

He understood and would not blamed Jeonghan for not giving any answers.

Because, he too, didn't have one in his mind right now.

"You don't have to think about it that much." He intended to wipe the awkward atmosphere with his joyful laugh. But his laugh that echoed back to his ears was bitter. Joshua swallowed the bitterness in his mount. Maybe, he's going to throw up again. "I'm not pregnant."

"If you say so."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Who?"

"You know what I mean, Shua."

He knew.

But he didn't want to talk about it.

"One day, he will know without anyone telling him." His friend patted his shoulder. "I will not force you to tell him. Just take your time and take care of yourself, okay? The doctor told you that you shouldn't stress, It'll affect the baby."

The baby.

His child.

Joshua unconsciously put his hand above his stomach. Three months have passed and his belly was getting bigger. It's hardly to be noticed at the first glance. But, even his co-worker knew the change in his body as well as his behaviour. His friend was right.

One day...

Jeonghan will find out by himself.

That he got pregnant.

Accidentally.

"When will you tell Jeonghan?"

"You said he will find out, sooner or later." Joshua sat on his bed. The doctor told him not to move around unless it was necessary. Seven months have been passed and his body was starting to ache due to the weight of the baby. 

"Do you want to get into the deliver room without him? He is the fat---"

"Please don't say that word."

Joshua rarely shouted. He's rarely angry to be honest.

"Sorry."

"Me too." His friend said. "You should rest. I'll be back with your dinner."

After his friend left, there is only him in the room. With his baby, of course.

"Do you think I can take care of you by myself?" It looked like he talked to himself but actually, he talked to his child. "Do you believe that I can do this alone?"

It was an accident.

He was not going to blame either himself or Jeonghan.

The door slamming shut woke Joshua up from his sleep. He widened his eyes when he saw familiar figure walking toward him. Jeonghan, as well, widened his eyes when he saw Joshua's belly. He quickly reached out to hold him. But his hands stopped inches away from Joshua's forearms.

"Why don't you tell me, Shua. Why did you have to keep this precious news to yourself. Why--" 

"Wait, Jeonghan. How can you come here? Why did you know I'm here?"

"Your friend told me. Well, actually, he didn't tell me." Jeonghan crooked his neck to the side unwilling to show Joshua the bruise on his cheekbone. "But anyway,.."

"Did he punch at your face? Did it hurt? I'm so sorry that he has a gut to---"

"I'm fine, shua. I'm fine." Jeonghan hold his hand that almost touched the bruise. The coldness of silver in his touch stung into Joshua's heart.

The ring.

On Jeonghan's ring finger.

"You.. You are married." His voice croaked and Joshua hated it. 

"I... I don't know that you got pregnant. Shua, I'm--"

"It's okay. It's just one night actually."

"But.. you're pregnant and the baby--"

"About the baby... it's yours." Joshua barely heard his voice echoed back. "But I can do this alone, Jeonghan. You don't have to be here with me."

"..."

"I'm fine."

"I'm doing fine, with the baby, without you."


	6. Don't leave me... -YoonHong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were married. This one is also in the Angst theme ;-;.

> **Don't leave me...**
> 
> YoonHong
> 
> * * *

Joshua looked at the paper on the dining table.

It's already signed.

With Jeonghan's signature.

He sighed while looking at the silver ring in his left hand.

Are they... going to end our relationship this way?

Without even looking at each other faces.

Without even trying to getting back together.

Or, they had done it enough to start letting go and accepting the hurtful truth?

Jeonghan didn't left him.

So did Joshua.

_**Love**_ did left us.

At some point in their 3 years of relationship.

He sighed again.

Joshua sat down at the dining table, pen in his hand.

If he signs it, if the paper has both his and Jeonghan's signatures, they are officially divorced.

He jotted down the pen. But instead of its black ink, his tears dropped onto the paper.

He didn't want to end it now. He never wants to end it, to be honest.

If someone asked him back then, when he started going out with Jeonghan, how long he wishes they will last? Joshua is certain, that he will answer 'forever'.

If someone happened to ask him the same question now, his answer would be the same.

Love may leave Jeonghan.

But it certainly, never leaves Joshua.

Jeonghan got home at half past eleven.

His work started to consume all of his lives.

He turned on the light.

Joshua might be sleeping in the bedroom.

He walked to their kitchen to get some water. His eyes unconsciously diverted to the dining table. Actually, to the paper on the dinning table.

There was Joshua's signature on the paper, next to his.

Along with the almost dried traces of tears.

His husband was crying.

So did he.

The reason why Jeonghan refused to sign the paper in front of Joshua was because of that. He would cry. And Joshua too.

In the past 3 years of their married life, there are plenty of tears enough for him to not want to see Joshua cries anymore.

_**Love**_ left us somewhere in the middle.

They have tried to get back to when they fell in love plenty of times.

It didn't work then.

It doesn't work now.

"You're home."

Jeonghan turned around to see his husband leaning on the door frame. 

"Yes. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I couldn't sleep." Joshua walked toward him bare-feet. 

"Won't you cold?"

"You're crying." Instead of giving Jeonghan an answer, Joshua reached his hands to cup Jeonghan's face. "Please don't cry. You'll make me cry too. And I've cried way to much already."

"You shouldn't." Jeonghan hold his husband's hands on his face. Their ring crashed with each other. "I like your smile more."

Joshua gave him a small smile.

"So do I."

They locked eyes and then Joshua started crying. "Do we have to end this? Can we try it one more time?"

"Shua..."

"Just one last time is fine. But, please Jeonghan,.. don't leave me. I can't live without---"

Joshua was pulled into a hug before completing his sentence.

A familiar warmth of hug.

"Let's try, shua."

"Just one last time."

Love may left us.

But love hasn't left Jeonghan.

It will work.

This time.

He hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's as cute as YoonHong themsleves imo.


End file.
